The new kid
by hina0chan
Summary: i knew that once this kid Kurapika came into my school life...nothing would ever be the same...friendship fic...
1. first day interactions

Chapter one

Hinata: yeah!

Kurapika:…oh my…uh…she owns no one….

xxXXxx

kurapika's pov:

I glanced up at the high school I was attending…and felt about a centimeter tall…it was huge..and let's face it…

I wasn't

As I took the first step into the school I was run into.

''oh..sorry..'' the older teen mumbled as he walked by.

''it's alright…'' I whispered putting my head down.

Clutched the map and schedule to my chest…this was going to be a long day…

Leorio's pov:

As I stepped into my first period classroom I blinked…who the hell was this kid sitting in my seat? I stopped walking with my friends and stared at the small kid rummaging through his backpack.

I cleared my throat and he jumped as If I had screamed.

''o-oh…uhm…is this your—'' he started his shoulders hunched…he was extremely shy…that much I could tell…

A small blush spread across his face as he switched the seat he was inhabiting to the one next to mine.

I flopped down in my seat hooking one arm around the back of my chair and looking for any one of my friends.

''pssst! Leorio!'' I heard Hanzo hiss.

''what?'' I asked the baldy…no one could tell if he had shaved it or he was just prematurely bald.

''who…who is the runt?'' he whispered pointing towards the small blondie practically vibrating he was so scared of any type of social interaction…I looked around and saw sakura…the…gorgeous sakura (and no…not the one from naruto!) peeking over her textbook at my table.

I blushed…was she..? no…she couldn't be..was she looking at me?

Then she stood, walking over to were I was sitting.

I straitened my uniforn tie…made sure my hair was okay, and readied myself for a chat with the girl I had been crushing on for over 5 years now.

As I opened my mouth to say 'hi' she walked past me to were the rnt was sitting.

''hello, my name is Sakura…and you are?'' she asked a sweet smile speading across her lips.

The runt just jumped practically out of his seat when she said 'hello' I inwardly growled…_if she talks to you talk back! _I thought

''Uh-uhm…I-I'm kurapika….n-nice to meet you..'' he mumbled meekly.

''Well..do you need any help with this class so far?'' she asked sweetly.

''U-uh, seeing as it hasn't started yet…no…but thank you…'' he smiled timidly…I wanted to strangle him.

''Oh..well…can I see your schedual?'' she asked grabbing it up from the stack of books and papers in front of him.

''Oh! You have fourth, fith, and seventh period with me!'' she cried cheerfully.

_But…those are all classes that I have with her! _I thought angrily.

''Leorio…looks like he has more with you…''she informed me teasingly handing me the schedule.

I looked at it and every once of my being wanted to get up rip his schedule in half and storm to the office telling them to change it immediately.

Every single class was the same…even seventh period…which was my gym class…I didn't think this kid was the type for sports….

I shoved the schedule against his chest, hoping I had caused the squirt some pain. He yelped a bit but said nothing of it.

Sakura retreated back to her respective desk once the bell rang.

As the day went on more and more girls kept looking at the squirt who was unconsciously clinging to me….i knew he didn't mean to…but almost constantly he was walking next to me…

Finally it was lunch..i could get away from hi-

I stopped walking and just stared at my table in utter disgust.

_He _ was sitting at the far end of it.

He was sitting alone…and quietly choking down the cafeteria food..bt he was still _there…._

Ate at the_ other _end of the table farthest away from the new student.

As i…I should say _we, _as we walked to seventh period I noticed he whent the complete opposite way than where he needed to go…

_Help him! will KILL him if he's late…even If it's his first day…but…this way…he will be sent to the office…and I won't have to worry about Sakura looking at him all period…but..he can't be sent to the office on his first day! He's already shy enough…why make it worse? _I quarreled with my self.

''Oi! Kurapika!'' I shouted lifting up a hand, he turned slowly as If not thinking he had heard right.

'' home Ec. Is this way!'' I informed him.

''th-thank you!'' he looked extremely grateful that I had helped him…he smiled up at me timidly…

''I-I never caught your name….''he practiacally whispered.

''oh…it's leorio…'' ugh…no! I don't want to like him!

But the new-almost-feeling-of-friendship evaporated when I saw Sakura light up when she saw the blod headed freak.

Kurapika's pov:

I could almost _feel_ the hatred that radiated off of Leorio-san…

Why did he hate me so?

As another painfully boring class moved along I realized that the bell was approaching.

I gathered my books and was glad to finally be finished with the day…I had received my dorm room number and I was glad to be getting out of this dreaded school.

When the bell rang I was the first one out of the room.

Leorio's pov:

Okay…that kurapika kid…he just disappeared after the last class.

When I turned the corner I found haruhi, smoking leaning against the wall…ugh…why did _she _have to be here?

''So…Riolio…you hear about the new kid?'' she asked chomping away at a piece of juicy fruit.

''Yeah…why? He doesn't have any classes with you…'' I stated getting ready to pass her.

''yeah…but I hear he has every one with you…and also…'' she trailed off knowing it would annoy me.

''I hear word that his dorm room is in _your _building…'' she chuckled…how she got this kind of information all of the time I had no idea.

I didn't wait for another word…I rushed towards the dorms and high tailed it to mine.

I shut the door quickly and pressed my back against the cold wooden exterior.

I then turned the lock and plopped down on my bed, switching on the T.V., when I heard a horrifying sound.

It was a key turning itself in_ MY_ lock…of _my _door…of _my _dorm room…

And in walked a 5 ft. tall blonde minis.

TBC…

Hinata: do you like it? I may have some capitalization mistakes…but other than that..did you enjoy it?

Gon: please review! And no flames! Flames hurt!


	2. hatred is a strong word!

Chapter two

Hinata: I'm going to write the next chapter!…oh and my posting thingie on is screwing up for some reason…It cut out the home ec. Teachers name…which is Ms. Menchi…so yeah…oh…and kura's and leorio's _sixth_ period is gym….i just don't want to go back and fix it…too much trouble….

Kurapika: she owns no one except haruhi and sakura.

Kurapika's pov:

I slipped into the dorm room sighing a sigh of relief that I didn't have to be social anymore…

When I opened my eyes I saw something that made my eyes widen.

''O-oh… I ….'' I stuttered my feet still were they had been a second ago.

Leorio groaned. ''Listen…I don't have to be nice to you here alright? Just…throw your stuff down over there…'' he jabbed a thumb at the corner.

''we are going to get them to get you a cot or something…your not sharing my bed'' he informed me.

''Alright…''I said timidly…all I wanted to do was call home…tell them I was alright, and go to bed…

I put my bag in the corner neatly. '' I'm going to get a shower…'' I mumbled waiting for him to protest to _that _too…''why should I care?'' Leorio asked snapping his head towards me.

I jumped and scurried into the bathroom…. I looked around at the mess that was the restroom…it was disgusting…there was tissues everywere and baren toilet paper rolls strewn across the floor. The sink was the worst…I don't even want to talk about it…

I slipped into the shower the hot water making me arch my back from it for a second. I slowly slid under the water sucking stuffy air through my teeth.

Once I was not…sweaty from gym any more I slipped back out dried off got into something that I could sleep in and grabbed the towel whipping it across my hair as I walked out…Leorio was already streached out on his bed…no covers no nothing…and was shivering slightly…he would think me a freak if he caught me fixing his blankets…but…I couldn't leave him like that…I maneuvered his legs slightly so that I could slip the covers out from under him, and pulled it up to his chest sighing as I turned towards the door…now to get _my _bed…

I walked down the hall and reached the office they had in the dorms.

''oh! Yes hunny?'' a receptionist lady asked.

''well…I'm new and my room only has one bed…so I was wondering…do you guys have a cot or something?'' I asked surprised how comfortable I felt around her.

''no honny…we haven't ever carried cots…uhm…maybe you could share a bed?'' she asked I think she knew the answer was contrary to what I said.

''that'd be fine!'' I reassured, starting to walk away.

When I got back to the dorm room I closed the door almost silently.

I tiptoed over to my bag grabbing out my long jacket and lied on the floor sing my luggage for a pillow I drifted off to sleep without much difficulty.

Leorio's pov:

I awoke in the morning with a start…forgetting it was satureday, I looked at the clock and thinking I was late jumped out of bed and started running towards the bathroom.

I tripped over something soft.

It looked like a big jacket and I would have dismissed it if the blob of cloth hadn't yelped when I had jammed my foot into it.

A small blonde head poked out of the cover-coat-thing and sleepily squinted at me.

''How…did you sleep?'' Kurapika asked yawning.

''Why do you care?'' I asked getting up and brushing the crumbs from my sandwitch off my pants….i had fallen asleep in my clothes again…

''I was just asking….'' He snapped alittle…he was less shy in the morning…

''Whatever..''I made a trip to the bathroom and when I walked out Kurapika was changing his shirt…I just stood there for a second staring…his back was a maze of scars, cuts, and bruises…my eyes got wider and wider the more I looked at it…

Then he pulled the fabric carefully over his skin, as to not hit the still healing flesh sucking air through his clenched teeth.

He turned around and instantly his eyes went wide, a blush spreading across his cheeks.

''Uh…i…'' I stuttered as he walked passed me quickly.

He turned around quickly as he reached the door.

''Please…don't tell anyone….'' He pleaded quietly.

I nodded and he was out the door.

Kurapika's pov:

I walked down the hallway as fast as I could to get to the vending machines down the hall.

Once I reached them I jammed a dollar in the money-taker-thing…and put in the number for a coke…

I needed caffine or something…what if Leorio…what if he told a teacher? Then rumors would go around and they….oh….why was it taking so long to come out? I clenched my teeth and turned around running into someone.

''ugh….watch were your going next time dick!'' I deep female voice shouted.

I looked up to see a girl in an In This Moment T-shirt rubbing her head. She looked about my age…

''…I – I'm so sorry..'' I mumbled and her head shot up, a wide grin plastered on her bruised face.

''you're the new kid huh?'' she reached out her hand almost smacking me in my face while doing it. It smelled like cigarettes…

''I'm Haruhi, Haruhi Kashio!'' she took my hand and shook it violently smiling like a lunatic.

''I-I'm kurapika….Kurapika yutsuri…'' I said shyly, she laughed heartedly.

''I know who you are! You're the only one in this school my age! Ha! You skipped a couple grades too huh?'' she asked loudly.

I blinked…how did she know me?

''Ha! Don't worry kid! I know a lot around here! I have my sources…'' she winked and I blushed.

I jumped when the soda _clunked_ into the drop off thing.

''Ha! That thing is really slow by the way..''

Leorio's pov:

After the squirt left, I just sat on my bed in shock…were had those scars come from? And all those cuts and bruises…it looked as if he…was in a war or something…ugh I couldn't figure it out…why had he been so in a hurry to leave after saw that?

Oh well…I guess it was stupid of me to ask that…

But…I couldn't hate him now…

But as I thought of him and Sakura my blood began to boil again.

And just when I felt it was about to blow Kurapika came into the room…I glared at him and lied on my bed my fingers laced behind my head.

I heard him shuffling through a bag and listened as I heard buttons being pushed…a cell phone?

My thoughts were confirmed when I heard him utter a ''Hello?'' and footsteps retreating to the door as the other person talked loudly into the other line ''I know, I know…I'm sorry for not calling last night…'' he apologized into the phone before closing the door.

Kurapika's pov:

''Kurapika! Why the hell didn't you call? Hm? I told you before you got on that train to call me _right _after school!''

''Yes…I know mother bu—'' I started trying to defend myself.

''But nothin'! do you know how worried I was?'' she screamed.

_Worried? About me? Naaahhh…_ I thought sarcastically..of course _she _worried about me…my father? Not so much…he didn't even know I transferred schools…not that it was his fault…buissness trip…

But the person I _know _wouldn't wrry about me was my uncle…

''Cerrine! Give me that phone! Who are you talking to!'' I heard said person shout on the other line.

''Keitan…don't hang p tha-'' she whispered just before I heard a _click._

Great…so my father _wasn't _back yet…ugh….

I walked back to my dorm room but stopped at the door when I heard leorio talking.

''Stupid! Just stupid! Why do I have to share a room with _him?_ Ugh…he's probably from some trashy family and that's why he's got all those scars! He's just…I wish he'd never come to this school! He's ruining it for me!'' he shouted…how could I be ruining it for him? I had only been here for a day!

I was about to open the door when he started talking again.

''And…I wonder who he was talking to? Probably his _mom_ or whatever!'' I heard a crash as something hit the door making m jump.

''And who the hell is that shy? What a freak!'' he shouted…

I closed my eyes against a memory threatening to pull me into it.

When I opened them again Leorio was standing over me with a scowl on his face.

''Why are you standing in front of this door?'' he asked suspiciously.

'' I-I uh…'' I hunched my shoulders ad started to back away.

''Were you listening to me?'' he asked the anger building up so much that he curled his lips baring his teeth.

''I…'' why couldn't I talk? Why did shyness curse me so?

''ANSWER ME!'' he shouted pushing my sholder so I stumbled back a few steps.

''Uhm..I-I…I was…going to c-come in when I-I-I-I heard you shouting….i didn't w-want to come in because I didn't want to d-disturb you….b-b- but I don't know where anything is around here…s-s-s-so I-I-I would have gotten lost if I had gone away….'' I explained.

''Sounds good to me…'' he growled grabbing my shoulder and shoving me so hard I toppled to the ground. I looked up at him fearing he would kick me in the face.

Stupid tears…why did they have to stand in my eyes right now?

''Get lost Kurapika…get lost and don't come back…'' with that he turned and slammed the door locking it..i realized had picked up the door key I dropped when he had shoved me…were wasi going to sleep tonight?

TBC…

Hiata: poor kura!

Kurapika: Leorio! Why do you hate me so?

Leorio: -.-zzzzz

Everyone: he's sleeping…

Gon: please review and not flames! Flames hurt!


	3. The pain of memories

Chapter three

Hinata: ugh…heres chapter three you jerks!

Kurapika: don't worry she's tired an bored…

Killua: -hands chocolate-

Hinata: oooh! Yay! Thanks killu-chan! Heres the next chapter people! Thank you for reading! (seriously)

I own no one from hunter x hunter!

Kurapika's pov:

As I walked down the hallway I heard a commotion behind me.

Before I knew it I was flat on my face tasting carpet.

''Oh! Sorry'' a large teen shouted over his shoulder laughing.

I picked myself up holding my nose and looked around.

I had no clue were I was.

Or what to do…I couldn't go and rat Leorio out now could i?

I didn't have my clothes my phone or anything…

I sighed I didn't know what to do before I went to bed….which was in…you know like…12 hours away!

So I decided to sit on a bench and keep my hands in my lap while hunching my shoulders and hiding my eyes by my bangs.

I listened to people walking by me for about thirty minutes then I looked up toward the cealing and leaned against the wall

_What am I going to do?_

Leorio's pov:

After I locked the little runt out of my room I threw his stuff off my balcony.

I felt a small bit bad because something sounded like it shattered when it hit the cement below…but then I thought about Sakura and my blood began to once again boil.

What did I care anyway?

It was propably something like a drink bottle anyway.

Kurapika's pov:

After about an hour of sitting on that bench I got extremely bored so I decided to explore.

I wandered outside and found myself even more lost than I had been before.

As I turned a corner I spotted a red bag lying on its side with glass strew around it.

My eyes widened.

No….

I sprinted toward my bag and picked it up, ignoring the shards that sunk into my hands.

No…

Please no…

I opened my bag and my fears were confirmed…

I picked up the broken part of the wooden outside of the picture frame and tossed it aside, reaching my hand in once more I pulled out a picture with a shard of glass right through it.

And of course…it hadn't gone through _my _face…it had gone through Mia's….

_No…._ I thought pulling the shard out of her face….

_Oh Mia….what did he do to you? _I thought glaring up at the balcony above me.

Mia…

.a friend I had known since birth….

had gotten very ill in yester year

…and…

because she couldn't come out anymore I came to her

….after about a month doctors had said that the disease she had was extremely contagious…and her family had moved away that night…

without saying goodbye to anyone…

I hadn't spoken to her since….

and never would…

my best friend…

my crush…

had been ripped away from me and all had of her was a picture….and now that was gone too?

I clenched my teeth and dropped my bag, looking around I saw my phone laying face first on the side walk.

I strode over to it and flipped it over to its face and, discovering that it was cracked felt sick…my mothers number changed almost every week because of my uncle being paranoid…and I couldn't remember mine…seeing as this was a new phone…

My mother only knew _that _number…

So did my father…

My face hardened and I felt myself growing more and more angry as I thought about what he had taken away from me with a flick of the wrist….

The only thing I had left of my best friend…

And contact with my family…

I squinted and glared up at his room…no…_our _room.

I threw the doors to the dorm rooms open and walked as fast as I could to were I could remotely remember _our _room being.

After a few trial and errors I finally found _our_ room.

I pounded on the door with all my might…I willed myself to _not _be shy when he answered.

I heard the lock unclick…apparently he forgot he was trying to keep someone away.

''Yeah?'' Leorio asked sleepily rubbing his eyes…

''Leorio…'' I said my voice just above a whisper and shaking…my bangs covered my face.

''I thought I told you to get los—'' he started but never finished.

I smacked him in the face as hard as I could.

''Wha-?'' he stumbled back a bit.

''What the hell?'' he asked his cheek beat red.

''Do you have any realization of what you have done?'' I asked loudly.

''What? I threw your bag over the edge of the balcony! What ever! Its not like I hurt you!'' he shouted, his hand in the air waving around.

''You…you….you don't get it do you? I _know _your heard the shatter…'' I accused.

''What? What was it that was _so _important to you that you had to physically injure me?'' he asked and I shoved the stabbed through picture in his face.

His eyes grew wide for a second and then squinted.

He ripped the picture out of my hand.

''Its just a picture….'' He started holding the middle with both hands, and ripping it in two…then two again.

''Take another one…'' he then threw the pieces in my face and slammed the door.

My eyes were wide…even if it had been ruined I could have still seen her face a little…but….now…the picture…even if I put it back together would be unrecognizable…

I fell to my knees and scooped up the pieces, tears falling from my eyes against my will.

I pulled the pieces close to my face and buried it in my hands.

''Oi!, short stuff…what's up with you?'' I heard a deep female voice inquire behind me.

I turned to see Haruhi jogging towards me…what seemed like a small bit of worry sneeking into her face.

''I-its nothing Haruhi…'' I said turning back around and lifting myself up.

''Well…it's not every day you see a boy cry…so what's wrong?'' she asked lifting an eyebrow.

''Really! It's nothing!'' I reassured cheerfully, whipping away a tear.

''so…he kick you out?'' she nodded toward the door.

''Yes…'' I said meekly, my head down.

''Hey I know! Come stay in my room tonight!'' she shouted grabbing my arm and dragging medown the hall.

_oh boy…_

TBC…

Hinata: hey new chapter~

Kura: I think you have too many ooc's Hinata…

Hina: you can NEVER have too many oocs!

Gon: please review and no flames! Flames hurt!


End file.
